What No One Knows
by pretty peach
Summary: [ExT] What they don't know won't hurt 'em.


**What No One Knows**

"I know I've said this before, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura began, her emerald eyes shining under the chandelier's light, "but I really think you and Eriol-kun could be a great couple. Don't you agree, Syao-kun?"

Eriol jolted violently, causing some of the liquid from the goblet he held to slosh onto the table, Tomoyo choked, and Syaoran only ceased the thumping of her back to look at his girlfriend expectantly. As Tomoyo recovered and Eriol wiped the table with his napkin, Syaoran took the opportunity to hiss, "I thought you were going to be 'subtle' about it?"

Sakura shrugged guiltily, watching as her boyfriend raked a hand through his unruly chocolate hair. Clearing her throat, she delved deeper, repeating forcefully, "Don't you think so too, Syaoran?"

He groaned and met Eriol's sapphire eyes, and could swear he only saw suppressed amusement. Tomoyo, on the other hand, looked politely curious and just a little bit terrified. It wasn't that Syaoran _disagreed_ with the idea, but it would take some getting used to. In his mind, Tomoyo was still a camera-happy young girl in love with her best friend, and Eriol was still a wreck after Mizuki-sensei left him. Sighing, Syaoran supposed at age twenty-five, life went on, and he reluctantly admitted that both Tomoyo and Eriol had moved past their former loves. A sharp kick in the shin sliced his thoughts in half, and he deadpanned dutifully, "Yes, I think so too."

Sakura rolled her eyes and Eriol managed a short laugh. To the brunette pair, it seemed like his usual warm laugh, but Tomoyo detected a little bit of nervousness, and that was very strange. Eriol rarely let on to anything. Taking off his glasses and wiping them with the hem of the tablecloth, Eriol wasn't sure what he was thinking when he invited the trio over for dinner. If he had known the conversation was going to veer in his direction, he supposed he would have come down with the flu last minute. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I don't mean to be rude, but I think we're causing Daidouji some discomfort and –"

Tomoyo glared at him, causing Eriol to pause mid-sentence while she took the opportunity to swiftly intervene, "– and maybe we should change the topic, because Hiiragizawa most likely joins in my embarrassment."

He looked over to her, very much aware that she was slightly flushed and her eyes were glassy. Eriol shifted in his chair, searching her eyes for some approval. He found it; yes, that will do.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, and Sakura was deliciously oblivious, and the four continued their meal in safe conversation. Halfway through the meal, Spinel Sun floated down from upstairs and settled himself in the crook of Tomoyo's neck. He purred as they ate, and Eriol coughed to mask a groan as he watched them. She glanced at him for a fraction of a second, quickly reminding herself of how attractive he was, and unconsciously licked her lips.

When the foursome was done their meal and in the lounge talking over drinks, Syaoran had a few moments to think to himself. He figured that Sakura was probably correct in thinking that the dark-haired pair had potential, and all they needed was a little nudging in the right direction. Maybe next week he could persuade Eriol to take her for lunch?

While Syaoran was contemplating, Eriol, on the other hand, was impatiently waiting for the evening to end. He had been quite uncomfortable for the most part, and was annoyed with Tomoyo because she was blissfully unaware that she looked so irresistible. When Sakura and Syaoran hinted towards leaving (Syaoran worked early the next morning, and Sakura had a breakfast date with Touya and Yukito), it was not too soon for Eriol. He led them to the foyer, where they slipped into their jackets.

Sakura, noticing that her best friend had not donned any sort of outerwear, asked with surprise, "Aren't you coming with us, Tomoyo-chan? We can drop you off on our way home."

Tomoyo shook her ebony head, and Eriol, who was standing quite close to her, caught the smell of vanilla and maybe lavender. "Thank-you, Sakura-chan, but I've already called for a car to pick me up."

Sakura shrugged, and after much bundling up and fumbling for car keys and hugging and thanking, the two were out the door. As soon as the front door closed behind them, Eriol had Tomoyo slammed up against it, his hands on either side of her shoulders, her chest heaving.

"I thought they'd never leave," he said brokenly, before he leaned down to suck on her earlobe and then softly blow on it. "You didn't really call for a car, did you Tomoyo-san?"

Eriol was quite aware that his voice had dropped an octave and also that it was excruciatingly hot in the foyer. One of his hands dropped to her waist and skimmed a bit higher, outlining the familiar curve of her breast.

"No," she gasped in response, arching towards him, as he licked and kissed down her neck. Their bodies met and he couldn't contain a groan as she reached down and began to unbuckle his belt. He helped shed her shirt, and that joined his belt in a quickly accumulating pile of clothing on the floor. "Of course not, Eriol-san."

- End -

WAIT! READ ME! Card Captor Sakura isn't mine, and never will be. Now that you've read, will you review, please?


End file.
